


In Charge

by surveycorpsjean



Series: 3rd Gym One-shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd gym, Light Bondage, Multi, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, bokuakakurotsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together, they rule the bedroom.</p><p>But not today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Charge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smokey310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokey310/gifts).



> I wrote this, because Smokey310's update yesterday got me fucked up.

Bokuto and Kuroo.

The danger duo. A match made in heaven.

They’re both strong, and tall, and overpowering, their combined emotions so strong that they orchestrate the aura of their small apartment. Together they’re trouble- like two idiot masterminds that seem to wreak havoc wherever they go.

And together, they rule the bedroom. Strong, they hold Tsukishima above their heads, supporting all 188 centimeters of his long, long legs and his mile long, lean torso, letting him fuck into their mouths without batting an eyelash. Strong, they hold Akaashi against the door, in one arm, even, as they tie his wrists and work him open with lewd fingers. They’re masterminds, constantly working together for the greater good; making Tsukishima and Akaashi open their usually silent mouths and moan.

Not to say that Akaashi and Tsukishima are ones to complain about that; it’s wonderful. It’s spectacular. It’s sexy as fuck.

But when Akaashi pulls Tsukishima aside one day, a devilish grin to match his devilish plan, Tuskishima can’t help but grin, too.

* * *

“Woah! What’s going on in here?” Bokuto says excitedly that day, now home from work, with Kuroo in tow.

“Nn?” Tsukishima’s eyes flicker away from Akaashi for just a moment, before he closes them again, sweetly kissing the smaller man in his lap. Akaashi kisses like he talks, slow, and soft, and gentle.

Kuroo grins, “Couldn’t even wait for us?” He nearly skips to the couch, grabbing Bokuto by the hand.

Tsukishima slides his long fingers into Akaashi’s hair, gently caressing his ears on the way there. Akaashi licks his bottom lip, but other than that, its sweet. Its innocent.

It’s the opposite of their plan.

Bokuto is at Akaashi’s side, trailing his strong fingers up and around his waist. Bokuto never wastes time- he gets right to the point, as he reaches for his nipples, and circles them with his thumbs. Akaashi gasps into Tsukishima’s mouth- who gasps right back, as Kuroo attaches his mouth to Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima shifts his back further into the couch. Akaashi knows what he’s hiding.

The hands at Akaashi’s nipples stray, for but a moment, just to reach down and squeeze his ass, before coming right back up. Leave it to Bokuto and Kuroo to turn something sweet into something lewd so quickly- but they expected this. Tsukishima opens his eyes, and sees the grin on Akaashi’s lips.

“Should we move?” He suggests, seeing as the four of them _barely_ fit on the couch. The poor, poor couch has seen too much action, anyways.

Bokuto and Kuroo’s eyes light up at that- they slide off the cushions, with Bokuto reaching to scoop up Akaashi. Kuroo knows to avoid manhandling Tsukishima until he’s _completely_ in the mood, so he lends out a hand. Tsukishima shakes his head,

“I’m going to get some water first. I’ll meet you there.” Tsukishima says, hand reaching back to feel for the bag pressing into his back.

Kuroo’s face lights up, and nods, obviously knowing that means _yesss blowjobs!_ He nearly skips, following Bokuto and Akaashi into the bedroom- Akaashi looks over Bokuto’s shoulder, and stares at Tsukishima, before disappearing into the next room.

Tsukishima pulls out the bag he was sitting on and stares into it. He can’t believe he’s doing this, but _what the hell,_ he thinks. _It’ll be interesting._

By the time Tsukishima reaches the bedroom, Akaashi is being attacked from both sides- a shirtless Bokuto at the back of his neck, sliding his strong hands up and around his ass, as Kuroo kisses him so hard, it looks like Akaashi’s soul might be sucked out too. Tsukishima immediately feels all the blood in his body go south, but he _has to stay focused._ Akaashi sees Tsukishima out of the corner of his eye, and rolls out of their grip. The looks on Kuroo and Bokuto’s faces makes Akaashi feel like he just stole candy from a baby, but that’s okay, because he has a better idea.

He rolls on top of Bokuto, straddling his hips, forcing Bokuto up the bed. He watches Tsukishima’s long limbs climb up too, pushing Kuroo onto his back, and crawling up him predatorily. It’s almost like a dance- the way Tsukishima moves. It’s one of the most captivating parts about him.

Bokuto and Kuroo are happy to comply to this new position, stretching outwards, not thinking twice as both Tsukishima and Akaashi take their hands above their heads. Akaashi reaches his left hand out behind his back, and Tsukishima sneakily shoves something cold and soft into it.

Kuroo and Bokuto’s eyes fly open at the sound of two clicks.

Handcuffs.

Soft, cushy handcuffs.

Kuroo and Bokuto look absolutely _flabbergasted,_ eyes flickering between Tsukishima, Akaashi, and the handcuffs, as if one of them held the secrets to the universe.

“What…” Kuroo blinks, and gives an experimental pull. He’s cuffed completely to the metal of the headboard. Tsukishima’s eyes are unreadable behind the glint of his glasses, but if his smile is anything to go by, Bokuto and Kuroo know something is about to _go down_.

“You guys are always in charge,” Akaashi says, as he climbs off the bed to set the handcuff key safely on the bedside table. “It’s just time for a taste of your own medicine, is all.” Akaashi has to look away, in fear of losing his nerve.

At that moment, the metaphorical lightbulb goes off in both Kuroo and Bokuto’s heads simultaneously. Kuroo’s face twists into something of both arousal and concern, meanwhile Bokuto just looks absolutely _ecstatic._  

“Well…” Kuroo begins, watching Tsukishima slither up his body once more, “This uh-this wasn’t what I was excepting.”

“Good,” Is all Tsukishima says, before he’s kissing Kuroo, hard. Kuroo and Tsukishima are always rough with each other; they know each other’s limits, and they know how hard they can push. Tsukishima takes control of the kiss instantly, his back curving into a beautiful ‘U’ shape as he holds Kuroo’s cheeks and kisses him. He sucks and pulls, twists his head and drinks Kuroo- breathes him like air.

Akaashi watches, and thinks _well damn, that’s a pretty good idea,_ and kisses Bokuto too - wet, and sloppy, but it’s perfect. Bokuto, having already forgotten his restraints, pulls against the metal, desperate to touch Akaashi.  The younger laughs into his mouth when Bokuto meets resistance, and kisses him harder, trailing his own hands up and down Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto and Kuroo are similar in many ways; one of them being their love of control. They love to hold and touch and lick and suck and Akaashi knows this. This is suddenly so much more fun that Akaashi imagined; watching Bokuto and Kuroo wiggle and pull, desperate to do _something._   Next to him, Tsukishima and Kuroo are practically eating each other, Tsukishima taking more control than usual.

Akaashi is still a little tentative-he’s gentle with Bokuto, sliding his hands around his biceps, down his abs, up his thighs- wherever he can reach. Bokuto is solid muscle underneath his fingertips, and the ability to slither around that muscle- it makes Akaashi grind down into Bokuto’s hip, and at that, Bokuto gives a groan.

Kuroo is thrusting up against Tsukishima- it’s obvious he isn’t used to giving over control. Akaashi can see that he’s directing the rhythm from below, Tsukki already falling victim to his deep voice. Suddenly something in Tsukishima clicks, and he pulls back, bracing his hands on Kuroo’s wide shoulders. He looks down at Kuroo, and then looks at Bokuto, who is wiggling almost humorously underneath Akaashi, and says in a _throaty_ tone, “Kiss Bokuto.”

Akaashi figures out Tsukishima’s plan pretty quickly, as he takes the opportunity to slither down Bokuto’s long body, and figure out how the hell to get him out of his basketball shorts/leggings combo.

Kuroo and Bokuto look taken back by the order, but aren’t really ones to complain. They twist their bodies, hands pulling at the restraints, and their lips meet, barely. Kuroo figures out how to shuffle closer, and suddenly it’s a battle. Tsukishima has Kuroo out of his jeans in mere seconds- and he’s between his thighs like its home. Kuroo is left gasping into Bokuto’s mouth, as Tsukki places an open mouthed kiss to his thigh.  Tsukishima watches Kuroos cock twitch, and he grins against his hip. He sucks a bruise there, lightly teasing his skin with his tongue. Kuroo has to break away from Bokuto, in fear of actually screaming into his mouth. He twists onto his back again, and squeezes his eyes shut.

Akaashi is almost too hypnotized by Tsukishima, but he finds his focus, soon enough. Bokuto is antsy underneath his fingers, continually pulling against the handcuffs, making a constant _clang clang clang_ noise against the headboard. Akaashi takes a moment to remove his own shirt and zip down his jeans before he ruts his own cock against Bokuto’s larger one. Bokuto _whines_ , owl eyes squeezing shut, hands clenching and unclenching. Akaashi straddles him, jerking their cocks together _slowly. “_ Fuck, Akaashi, _fuuuuuckkk._ ” Bokuto growls.

Kuroo is watching them, jaw slack, his own cock pulsing and forgotten. Tsukishima is teasing him _so_ bad he might die- Kuroo groans, “Tsukki, please-“. Not really one to disappoint, Tsukishima shows mercy- his mouth is on him instantly. Bokuto and Akaashi are making such wanton noises next to him, combined with the wet sounds Tsukishima is making around his own cock- Kuroo, for a moment, reaches a level of euphoria.

Tsukishima’s mouth is _dangerous._ That’s a fact known throughout everyone in their relationship. Tsukishima doesn’t give too many blowjobs- Bokuto is usually ever so eager to give. But, when Tsukishima does slide his lips around one of them it’s _bad._ Tsukishima can make anyone come in mere _minutes,_ and its honestly, a superpower. It’s evil, and usually banned in most situations.

Kuroo is pulling against the headboard now, desperately trying to keep his hips against the mattress. Tsukishima curls his tongue, sucks at the head, and slithers back down easily. His eyes are looking up at Kuroo, and _fuck,_ his eyes are so pretty. Kuroo groans out a warning, “Tsukki I _can’t_ -“

Tsukishima pulls off him quickly, replacing his mouth with a slow pump of his hand. Kuroo groans, whipping his head to the side, and wrapping his own hands around the metal of the headboard. He needs _something_ to hold onto if he wants to stay sane. It’s cold underneath his fingertips, and it brings him back to reality for a moment.

Akaashi is still thrusting against Bokuto, kissing bruises into his neck. Tsukishima watches them, his own cock pulsing just a little harder in his jeans.

Tsukishima finds that he can’t just watch- he pulls Akaashi away, steals him for a kiss. Akaashi can taste Kuroo on his lips, and wonders if it’s a good thing that he can recognize that so quickly. Tsukishima’s hands are pulling down his already unbuttoned pants, and he can hear Bokuto and Kuroo keening in the background. Akaashi pushes Tsukishima’s jeans off his hips, and relishes in the soft skin there- absolutely  _relishes_ in it. Tsukishima’s hips are all sharp angles and bones that carve deep, super soft valleys in his skin. They kiss sweetly, before they pull back to finally say good riddance to their clothes.

“Ohhh my goshhh…” Kruoo groans into his arm.

“Kuroo?” Bokuto asks, and his voice sounds foreign. It’s hoarse, which his intriguing, because Bokuto can yell for _hours_ without damaging his vocal chords.

“I’m going to die.” Kuroo thrusts up in the air, desperate for contact again.

Akaashi laughs into his hand, and watches Tsukishima reach for the lube that bounced somewhere on the bed. He pats around for it, and gives a little triumphant noise when he finds it. He pops the cap open, pulls Akaashi towards him, and kisses him once more. Akaashi knows what he’s doing, so he rises onto his knees, braces his hands on Tsukishima’s shoulders, and prepares to give the dangerous duo a show. He knows his face is flushing red right now- he’s never been so straightforward with this in his life, but, one glace at Bokuto’s astonished face makes it all worth it.

Tsukishima doesn’t give him much warning, but there’s a finger at his entrance and Akaashi whines. Tsukishima’s fingers are perfect for this- long, and slender, and unshaking. He thrusts once, twice, decides he likes how it feels, and adds another. Akaashi whips back his head and rocks against Tsukishima’s fingers.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Bokuto groans, heels digging into the mattress.

Kuroo pants, “W-what?”

“I might actually come, _fuck._ ” His hair smothers against the pillow, ruffling the spikes a little. Kuroo doesn’t have the breath to laugh at him, so he nods furiously, because he might just too. Akaashi is just _too beautiful,_ his usually stoic face twisted into something even more gorgeous. He’s taking Tsukishima so good, _so good,_ and Tsukishima has to stroke himself with his free hand for just a moment, just to lessen the pressure. He’s building a rhythm now, between thrusting his fingers, and Akaashi rocking down to meet them. Tsukishima is thorough, as safety is always a must with him. He curls his fingers, and Akaashi chokes on his own moan.

Tsukishima glaces up at Akaashi with a _look,_ and Akaashi suddenly understands. He pulls back, and whines a little at the hands that leave him. Tsukishima pours more lube on his fingers, and returns back to his position above Kuroo, straddling his hips. Akaashi grins; this part is  _definitely_ scripted. He decides to sit back on his knees, and lightly run his hand over his own cock, watching Tsukishima reach behind his ass to stretch himself.

The look on Kuroos face is literally _priceless,_ and suddenly Akaashi really wishes he had a camera. Bokuto is gurgling nonsense now, all eyes on Tsukishima as he effortlessly fucks himself on his own fingers. Kuroo’s arms are completely tense, muscles straining, wanting to touch _so, so bad._ Tsukishima’s face looks smug, but twists into pleasure when he finds his own spot. He knows he doesn’t need to do too much more stretching, and adds another finger.

“ _Holy shit._ ” Kuroo is now muttering, repeating the phrase like a mantra, “ _Holy shit holy shit holy shit-_ “

Tsukishima uses his free hand to reach down and stroke his lover, and Kuroo _keens._  He looks over to Akaashi, who is now pressing kisses into Bokuto’s rock solid thighs. Tsukishima clicks his tongue, and Akaashi looks up through his eyelashes. Tsukishima gives him another command through his eyes, and Akaashi nods, hair brushing Bokuto’s skin.

They switch positions like a synchronized dance, Akaashi rolling over to Kuroo, as Tsukishima climbs atop Bokuto.

Bokuto and Kuroo’s heads are spinning at this point- so full of arousal and desire that they’ve nearly lost sight of their surroundings. Kuroo’s eyes keep flickering between Akaashi and Tsukishima, desperately searching for answers.  

Tsukishima and Akaashi must operate on the same mental wavelength, because simultaneously, they grab the cocks below and sink onto them without much resistance- and thank goodness for the thickness of their walls, because their neighbors would _not_ be happy at the noises that caused.

Kuroo and Bokuto pull on the handcuffs at the same time- and Tsukishima really should have calculated just _how_ strong both of them are, because the metal of the headboard bends a little. That isn’t too big of a priority right now though, because Akaashi and Tsukishima are currently riding them like _champs._

_“Fuck!”_

Akaashi has his right arm braced behind him, swiveling his hips, hopping up and down off Kuro’s cock _so_ good, and honestly Kuroo feels like he might be going through shock. Akaashi’s face is determined; he’s completely in charge, and it’s probably the hottest fucking thing Kuroo has ever seen.

He can count on one hand how many times he’s had sex with Akaashi. Tsukishima and him typically have the most sex- while it was also common for Kuroo and Bokuto to fool around a lot. Kuroo and Akaashi usually cuddled and watched sappy movies and sometimes sucked each other off. He’d almost forgotten just _how_ amazing Akaashi was at this, body oh so flexible, endurance surprisingly high.

Akaaashi’s face looks composed, for the most part, but internally he feels _so fucking smug._ He can’t help but watch every facial expression- bathe in every sound Kuroo makes- and he thinks  _that’s because of me._  

To his right, Tsukishima is straddling Bokuto, bracing his hands on the same headboard Bokuto’s tied to, and _fuck_ Akaashi can’t watch for long, or he might really lose it. Tsukishima is _gorgeous,_ honestly, with the glasses thrown onto the bedside table, gold eyes staring down at Bokuto like he’s prey.

Tsukishima is watching Bokuto intently. His eyes flicker across his sculptured body- the body so different from his own, and resists a moan. Yeah, Bokuto is pretty hot.

Bokuto is always the loudest during sex- he howls and screams and grunts the most straightforward things, but now, his eyes are blown wide in shock, completely silent except for his labored breathing, and honestly that’s a milestone right there. Tsukishima is _so_ talented, able to keep a pace and meet every thrust Bokuto sends upwards. They’re much faster, much rougher than Akaashi and Kuroo- but that might just be because of their dynamic. Tsukishima and Bokuto butt heads more than anyone, which is especially obvious now, as Tsukishima is showing _no mercy_ to Bokuto, sweat building between both of them. He leans forwards to claim his lips, biting, thrusting his tongue forwards. Bokuto is a good match for him, because he fights back with equal vigor.

Akaashi swivels his hips one more time, and Kuroo, keens, opening that mouth, unlocking all the dirty words Kuroo keeps inside,

“ _Fuck,_ Akaashi, _fuck._ You look so good right now,” He thrusts his head back, tearing his eyes away for but a moment, “ _Goddamn,_ ride me to death. Akaashi. Tell my family you fucked me to death.”

Akaashi really doesn’t want to laugh and ruin the mood, but he does, and grinds down on Kuroo even harder to make up for it. Kuroo’s cock isn’t as big as Bokuto's, so he finds it easier, less painful. Speaking of, he looks to check on Tsukishima once more- who is obviously _not_ struggling with that aspect of Bokuto. Actually, Tsukishima is the first one to come. He must’ve angled down a thrust just right, because Tsukishima _moans,_ and shivers forwards, spilling onto Bokuto’s chest, who is smiling like he just won the Olympics. Bokuto thrusts upwards, and Tsukishima chokes out another moan, riding out his orgasm. Akaashi shivers, and thrusts down on Kuroo once more before leaning down to sloppily kiss Kuroo- and it must’ve been everything. Tsukishima moaning on top of Bokuto, Akaashi sliding so perfectly on his own dick, it’s so _good_ that Kuroo shouts, giving a warning to Akaashi-

“ _I’m going to-_ “

Akaashi hops off of his boyfriend, working him through his orgasm with his hand as he meets Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo isn’t kissing him back, so much as gasping and wiggling, fucking up into Akaashi’s hand sporadically. He pulls at the cuffs, and nearly bends the headboard again.

Next to him Tsukishima is completely spent, panting, shivering, resting on Bokuto’s thighs. Kuroo and him are definitely meant to be, because Kuroo looks equally destroyed- and at that, Akaashi feels a sense of pride. Akaashi looks at his own hard cock, and Bokuto’s pretty one resting on his thigh, and thinks _fuck it,_ both figuratively, and literally.

So he gently nudges Tsukishima to flop on top of the spent Kuroo, and he straddles Bokuto, mounting him quickly. Almost _too_ quickly, because _damn_ he is definitely bigger than Kuroo. He winces, and stills for a moment.

“Akaashi-“

“I’m okay.” Akaashi begins to move and _dammit_ it’s so good. “Are you?”

“I can’t,” Bokuto chokes, puling against the restraints. He wants to touch _so_ bad. He wants to slide his hands up the beautiful curve of his ass, pull his hair, kiss his chest, suck his neck- he wants it more than anything. “I can’t really answer that right now.”

Akaashi can see Tsukishima unlocking Kuroos restraints next to him, but decides to let his boyfriend suffer just a tad longer. He begins a steady rhythm, using his flexibility to his advantage, forcing Bokuto to become a mess beneath him. The power is almost intoxicating, and Akaashi allows himself to grin. He rides Bokuto, and feels himself slowly coming undone at the seams.

“Dammit,” he hears Kuroo whisper next to him, probably in Tsukishima’s neck, “I can’t watch, I’ll get hard again.”

“Me too.” Tsukishima says, but watches anyways. It’s not long until Bokuto and Akaashi come together, shivering as Akaashi reaches forwards to plant a sweet kiss on his swollen lips. Akaashi’s moans are beautiful, and Bokuto swallows them all. It’s euphoric and beautiful and everything Akaashi wanted this evening to be.

* * *

 

They’re exhausted. Utterly, and completely wrecked.

Bokuto and Kuroo are rubbing their sore wrists, and Akaashi feels a _tad_ guilty, until Bokuto yells,

“ _Wow that was fucking awesome!_ ” He bounces on the bed as Tsukishima tries to clean his chest with a rag, because he _did_ get come on twice, but honestly, he’d probably brag about that.  

Kuroo nods in agreement with Bokuto, “Hell yeah. You guys _schemed_ together, I love it. We’re rubbing off on them, Bokuto.”

Akaashi gently rubs his fingers over the red rings on Kuroos wrists, “You didn’t have to pull so hard on these. I thought you wouldn’t be able to hurt yourself on those handcuffs…”

“Are you kidding? Did you see me? I was _dying._ That was torture. It was awesome, but it was torture.” Bokuto says, helping Tsukishima into his sweater.

“Thanks.” Tsukishima says, head popping through the hole of the sweater.

“No problem!”

“No, I mean,” Tsukishima places his glasses on, and watches as the world becomes clear again, now able to see Akaashi snuggling into the crook of Kuroos arm, “Thanks for letting us do that.”

Kuroo grins, and squeezes Akaashi, “Well, you know, that just means we’ll have to get you back next time.”  

Akaashi’s eyes go wide, and he nearly pulls out of Kuroos embrace, “ _No no no no-_ “

“Aw yeah!” Bokuto cheers, settling into Kuroos other side.

Tsukishima on the other hand, sees it as a challenge, and narrows his eyes, before saying, “Go ahead and try it.”

Bokuto and Kuroo share an evil look, before Tsukki climbs on them like a cat, settling his head happily on Akaashi’s lap.

 

**Author's Note:**

> damn this was kinky 
> 
>  
> 
> pls forgive any mistakes, i am but a humble college student


End file.
